<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and the crowd goes wild! by divinerenjun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613710">and the crowd goes wild!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinerenjun/pseuds/divinerenjun'>divinerenjun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>live in living color [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Kunten - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, essentially: hendery fucks yangyang during an instagram live, ten walks in on them :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinerenjun/pseuds/divinerenjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you talking about?” Hendery’s voice is laced with mirth as he looks up to meet YangYang’s gaze. “My desires are perfectly sane. It’s not like we haven’t nearly been caught before.”</p><p>YangYang deadpans, hand stilling on Hendery’s head. “There’s a difference between a quickie in the bathroom of a photoshoot set and fucking on camera in front of thousands of live viewers.”</p><p>or: hendery fucks yangyang during an instagram live. yangyangs job is to make sure they dont get caught.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>live in living color [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and the crowd goes wild!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>we as a collective need to create more yangdery content</p><p>sidenote just so ur prepared: hendery calls yangyang a slut one (1) time</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s an insane idea.</p><p>“That’s an insane idea.” The words get caught in YangYangs’s throat. His eyes are fixed on Hendery’s lips, fingers carding easily through his hair. They’re basking in the afterglow, a sweaty, tangled mess among the bedsheets. </p><p>He feels Hendery’s chest shake with laughter underneath him, shifting tectonic plates ready to cause an earthquake. “What are you talking about?” Hendery’s voice is laced with mirth as he looks up to meet YangYang’s gaze. “My desires are perfectly sane. It’s not like we haven’t nearly been caught before.”</p><p>YangYang deadpans, hand stilling on Hendery’s head. “There’s a difference between a quickie in the bathroom of a photoshoot set and fucking on camera in front of thousands of live viewers.”</p><p>Hendery reaches up, using his pointer finger to pull YangYang’s bottom lip down with a grin. YangYang lets him, goes along with it, sticks out his tongue to curl around the digit. “If you keep the camera on your face, no one will even know I’m there.”</p><p>YangYang squeezes his eyes shut, the pad of Hendery’s finger salty between his lips. He pictures it, imagines the deep burn of Hendery’s cock inside him and the impossible feat of keeping his own face straight, and shudders, a violent shiver racing down his spine. Hendery presses closer to his chest. </p><p>“You’re picturing it,” his voice is an octave lower than it was a minute ago. YangYang exhales through his nose and digs his fingernails briefly into Hendery’s scalp. “You’re picturing it and you like it.” </p><p>YangYang’s gentle sigh is enough of an admission. Hendery brings a hand up to roll one of YangYang’s nipples between his fingers, sensitive as all hell, at the same time as he presses a kiss to YangYang’s collarbone, making him gasp before he laughs and bats at Hendery’s hand to get him to stop.</p><p>“Yeah, so what? That would end so badly, you know it would.”</p><p>“I don’t care.” Hendery shifts around, taking YangYang’s wrists and pinning them above his head as he hovers over him. YangYang blushes as Hendery looks down the long line of his naked body, eyes tracing a greedy path across his flushed skin. “If you want to do it as much as I do, it’ll be worth it.”</p><p>It’s the post-orgasm haziness in YangYang’s mind that allows him to entertain the idea. “Fine,” he grins, arching his chest up off the bed and feeling his dick twitch in renewed interest. He surges up in a smooth motion, flipping them so he’s the one on top, and looks down into Hendery’s wide, eager eyes. “But only if you give me round two right now.”</p><p>Hendery smirks, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Deal.”</p><p>******</p><p>Days later, Hendery taps him on the shoulder after dance practice. “Tonight,” he answers YangYang’s questioning gaze; YangYang swallows when he grasps his meaning. Hendery smiles as he sees realization dawn on YangYang’s face and turns to catch up to Dejun, throwing an arm around his shoulders and walking with him to their van.</p><p>YangYang is left alone, to sit in a single seat and stare out the window on the drive back to their dorm, willing his dick not to get hard as his mind conjures up delightful images of Hendery pressing him roughly into the bed.</p><p>He’s so out of it that he doesn’t even clamber for an early spot in the shower queue, letting every other member go before him without realizing. <em>This is fine, </em>he thinks to himself as he sinks down into the chair in his room to wait his turn. <em>This way I’ll have time to prep.</em></p><p>He just sits there, zoning out, feeling himself get increasingly hard against the fabric of his sweatpants, until he hears the shower shut off for the sixth time. He beelines for the bathroom, giving Sicheng a smile as they pass, ships in the night. </p><p>As he undresses, turning on the now-lukewarm stream of water, he meets his own eyes in the mirror and quirks a brow when he notices the blown-out state of his pupils. He looks wrecked already, cheeks flushed, lips worried and red from his long minutes of waiting, and he reaches down to grip his dick tightly, staving off his pent-up emotions before getting in the shower.</p><p>He cleans off in a rush, then grabs the little bottle of lube he brought with him and gets to work. It goes quickly, a blur of tight muscle, wet plushness around his fingers, and his free hand scrabbling at the slick tiles of the shower wall each time he nudges a finger up against his prostate.</p><p>When he’s satisfied, he towels off quickly, every nerve in his body thrumming in anticipation. He wraps the towel around his waist and steps out of the bathroom, nearly bumping into Hendery where he’s pacing in wait. </p><p>The shock dissipates quickly, and Hendery jerks his head for YangYang to follow him, turning to open the door to his and Ten’s room. YangYang rolls his eyes, hitting him on the shoulder so he’ll look back as YangYang scolds, “They’ll notice that I’m in your room.”</p><p>Hendery rolls his eyes. “No they won’t. If they do, you can just say that Xiaojun is playing guitar <em>really </em>loudly in yours and he wouldn’t leave. It’s foolproof.” He spreads out his arms with this last statement, grinning, before turning to grab a shirt from his drawer and toss it at YangYang’s chest. “Here.”</p><p>YangYang sighs and tosses his bottle of lube onto the bed. “You’re really trying your best to get caught, aren’t you?” Hendery graces him with a wink, watching as YangYang slips into the top. </p><p>YangYang sighs again, feels heat rise to his cheeks, and figures there’s no use asking for a pair of underwear. He lets the towel drop, and watches Hendery swallow, sees his eyes flicker down and flutter as he comprehends. Hendery grins, reaches out to pull him close and kiss him breathless, and then pushes him back, back till his knees hit the bed and he’s falling down onto it, Hendery not far behind.</p><p>They make out like this, lying atop Hendery’s blankets, YangYang feeling Hendery harden against his thigh, until Hendery pulls back and pats YangYang’s hip, fingers ghosting across his skin and wrapping around the base of his dick. YangYang jumps with a gasp, watching Hendery’s eyes darken.</p><p>“Scoot up,” Hendery demands, sitting up to pull off his shirt and watch YangYang move to prop himself against the headboard. Hendery reaches over to his bedside table and comes back with YangYang’s phone and a condom. YangYang flushes in appreciation, taking his phone when it’s offered.</p><p>Hendery leans in to kiss him one last time before marking a trail with his lips, teeth, tongue, down YangYang’s neck and chest and stomach and then licking up the length of his cock. YangYang’s hips buckle, fingers reaching to tangle into Hendery’s hair as he breathes out a curse.</p><p>Hendery pulls away after just a minute, grinning as he licks his lips and blows YangYang a kiss from between his legs. YangYang pulls his knees up, bracketing his thighs around Hendery’s waist and watching as he slips out of his shorts and slides the condom on quickly, then searches momentarily for the lube, finding it and pouring some out over his fingers. He looks up before continuing, capturing YangYang’s surprised face as he drips cool liquid directly onto his hole.</p><p>YangYang hisses at the temperature. “You couldn’t have warmed it up first? God.” Hendery gives him a sharp grin, running a slick hand down the length of his dick. </p><p>“I’m ready when you are, babe,” Hendery murmurs, free hand coming up to grip YangYang’s hip. </p><p>YangYang nods, shifts against the pillows. He swallows and forces his eyes away from the delectable boy between his legs, turning on his phone with shaking hands and opening up the Instagram app. It’s his last chance to back out, his last chance to escape this <em>insane </em>situation and save them both from broken careers.</p><p>He takes a final steady breath, looks deep into Hendery’s eyes, searching, and taps the button to start the live.</p><p>Hendery presses into him. It’s slow and delicious and makes a lewd, wet sound that has YangYang crinkling his nose even as he revels in the stretch. He nearly gives up right there, hovers his finger over the ‘End Live’ button and curls his free hand into the blanket beneath him. His stubbornness wins out, and he gives Hendery one last searing, determined glance before proceeding to try and ignore his existence.</p><p>The viewer count creeps up, 3, 10, 25, before spiking into the hundreds. YangYang smiles, sets his shoulders back, and begins.</p><p>“Hello! Hi!” His heart is stuttering out an angry rhythm that he can feel in his throat. “Hello-!” He greets his fans in every language his wilting brain can muster, mindful of Hendery’s hot fingers against his skin.</p><p>He continues to breathe out welcoming phrases for a few minutes, letting more and more people join. The lights in Hendery’s room are low, casting him in a pale warm light that highlights his cheekbones and, gratefully, shadows his eyes when they flutter closed as Hendery shifts to a more comfortable position.</p><p>“Did you guys enjoy ‘Bad Alive’?” He manages to get a whole sentence out and congratulates himself. He reads some comments, syllables slurring. Maybe everyone will think he’s drunk. That’s fine. He can deal with that. He can <em>definitely</em> deal with that.</p><p>He makes small talk, cracks a few jokes with a shaky smile, and hopes to God that no one can tell how desperately his body wants Hendery to just <em>fucking move.</em></p><p>Like magic, slowly, slowly, Hendery begins moving his hips. </p><p>“We just wrapped up - ahhh-” YangYang’s breath stutters. He’s so <em>full </em>and his stomach feels so <em>tight </em>and he plasters on a smile to excuse his breathy sigh. “Sorry,” he manages to choke out as Hendery’s cock drags achingly slow against his walls, “I have a bit of a headache.” </p><p>He notices the mirrored image of himself moving minisculely against the headboard on the screen, in time with the languid rhythm of Hendery’s thrusts, and raises an arm to wave his hand, brushing off the flood of well-wishing comments in an attempt to disguise the motion. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” his breath catches in between the words and he has to ground himself before he can continue, breathing in deeply through his nose. Hendery’s hand pinning his hips down is the only thing stopping him from melting into the bedsheets. “It’ll be gone soon.” He swallows a moan, composure nearly crumbling when the tip of Hendery’s cock nudges up against his prostate and makes his legs jerk. He taps Hendery’s thigh, allowing himself a quick glance away from the phone screen to meet Hendery’s eyes and hopefully convey the panic he’s feeling at the sudden rush of pleasure. </p><p>Hendery has the audacity to grin, pulling out half an inch to relieve the pressure. YangYang sighs through his nose, and continues talking, ever-aware of the stretch deep inside him and of his own cockhead brushing up against the hem of his - of <em> Hendery's </em> - t-shirt. </p><p>A knock on the door rips his gaze from the screen, makes him and Hendery turn their heads in tandem. YangYang can feel fear light up his gaze, the panic of being caught sending a thrill down his spine and making his ass clench. From the hard line of Hendery’s jaw, YangYang can tell he feels the whole thing. </p><p>YangYang swallows, quips about wondering who it could be, before Ten’s voice accompanies another round of knocking. “Hey.”</p><p>YangYang’s breath hitches, but he relaxes somewhat, relieved that it’s not one of their managers. “Come in,” he calls. If his voice breaks, he doesn’t have the wherewithal to notice. </p><p>The door swings open. “Hey have you seen-.” Full stop. Ten stands poised to enter, hand still on the doorknob, and takes in the scene before him. </p><p>“I’m live,” YangYang hurries to tell him, before he can make some crude comment. As it is, Hendery’s nails dig into his waist and he gestures for Ten to hurry and respond, act normal. </p><p>Ten plays his part beautifully. “Have you seen my laptop charger?” He closes the door behind him and practically skips into YangYang’s room. </p><p>YangYang shakes his head, thighs trembling. “I think,” he swallows, attempting to recollect, “I think Hendery was using it?” Hendery rolls his eyes, grip tightening. </p><p>Ten collapses onto YangYang’s bed, scooting in to wave and make small talk in front of the fans. One of his hands reaches down to graze along YangYang’s rim where it’s stretched tight around Hendery's cock, and YangYang has to jolt the camera towards Ten, turning it entirely away from his face as his mouth falls open at the sensitivity. </p><p>Hendery pushes in a quarter of an inch, drags back out. YangYang’s face contorts farther and his legs jerk against the mattress. Ten gives him a strange look. </p><p>YangYang points vaguely at his head, mouthing ‘headache’ and hoping Ten takes the hint. Ten raises an eyebrow and nods, taking the phone from YangYang’s hand. YangYang can tell he’s stifling laughter. </p><p>No eyes on him, YangYang lunges up to capture Hendery’s lips in a kiss that, out of necessity for discretion, is much less messy than he would like. Ten speaks up to cover, explaining that YangYang is getting medicine, soothing the viewers’ worries, laughing at a joke in the comments. </p><p>Hendery’s hand comes up to fit over YangYang’s mouth and cover his noises as he finally fucks him hard, jolting him up the bed with each thrust and smirking as Ten looks over and giggles. YangYang literally feels like he’s dying. This is as close to Heaven as he thinks he’ll ever get. His eyes squeeze shut at the overwhelming rush of pleasure, the satiation of that deep desire for <em>more </em>that couldn’t be fulfilled just by Hendery’s cock resting still and hard in his ass.</p><p>Hendery pulls his hand away, slowing his hips, and YangYang belatedly realizes Ten has asked him a question. “Huh, what?” His voice is ninety-percent breath.</p><p>Ten grins, and repeats himself. “What was your favorite part of the music video?”</p><p>“What music video?” His mind is miles away, Hendery presses his lips into a thin line to prevent himself from laughing. Ten rolls his eyes on camera. </p><p>“‘Bad Alive,' dummy.”</p><p>“Oh - yeah,” Hendery’s hands slide up under the hem of his shirt, palm brushing across the head of his dick. YangYang swallows a moan. “I liked the - the part where you were dancing alone. That was nice.” He means it, as much as his brain scrambles to piece together the memory. </p><p>Ten smiles, thanks him, and turns the camera so they’re both back in view. They talk - well, Ten talks and YangYang attempts to adopt an attentive appearance - for a few minutes before Ten’s handing the phone back and saying goodbye. When he stands up, YangYang watches him pull Hendery in for a heated kiss, messy and full of tongue, and notices the tent in his pants.</p><p>The door shuts firmly behind him when he finally twirls out with a wink.</p><p>YangYang takes a shuddering breath and gets back to attempting a conversation. Hendery’s nails bite into his hips and he goes back to being still, just sitting and letting YangYang warm his cock.</p><p>“Do aegyo,” YangYang reads out from a comment, and flashes a grin up to Hendery before he complies, cutely puffing out his cheeks and pressing a finger to his lips. It earns him a single deep thrust, and he moves his hand around to bite at the back of a knuckle, pretending to be reading more comments.</p><p>He has to laugh, running his fingers through his hair, when he sees Ten’s username pop up in the comment section.  “<em>‘Our Yangyangie~ u are so cute!’” </em>he reads out, breathless. Hendery’s fingers are searing under his shirt. “Hi Ten. Stop lurking.”</p><p>He lets the fans coo over their interaction in the comments for a minute, spacing out at the pleasure that Hendery is tracing across his ribs. He focuses back in when a notification slides down from the top of his phone.</p><p>
  <em>Kun Hyung :D: Attachment: 1 image.</em>
</p><p>He ignores it, swiping up to get the text off of his screen. It’s probably just a picture of Bella. </p><p>Bella. He can talk about their pets. For all that his brain is on overdrive to maintain his composure, his thoughts are gliding slowly as anything through his mind, so he latches eagerly onto this genius realization, grateful that he’s chock full of easily retrieved information about their pets. He’s able to talk about them absentmindedly, running on autopilot and tilting the camera up higher when Hendery’s fingers creep up under his top and flick at his nipple. </p><p>Yangyang swallows the gasp that springs to his throat, pinching Hendery’s wrist when he doesn’t let up. He can feel Hendery’s eyes fixed intently on his own. “Ten-ge is teaching Leon how to -” his breath stutters when Hendery’s cock slips deeper inside him. He looks up to meet his glance as he finishes his statement, “stay sitting and then come when he calls.” </p><p>He has to stop himself from rolling his eyes when Hendery smirks at his phrasing. Then, Hendery moves his lips silently, rolling his hips up against YangYang’s ass as he mouths <em>‘time to end it.’ </em></p><p>YangYang swallows as he makes out the demand, and focuses back in on the screen. “I have to go, guys. Please keep supporting ‘Bad Alive’ and take care of yourself! I’ll see you soon.” He waves to the camera. “Bye!” </p><p>His phone is tossed aside the instant the livestream ends. Hendery surges down to meet him halfway, pressing him into a dirty, dirty kiss, shoving his tongue past YangYang’s lips to pull him apart from the inside out.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Hendery mutters, separating only to latch onto the delicate skin stretched across YangYang’s jaw. YangYang pushes at him with a groan, maneuvering until they’re in a position where he can rest his weight flat on the bed, pillows snug under his head. “That was so fucking hot.” Hendery punctuates each word with a kiss down the strong column of YangYang’s throat. </p><p>YangYang jolts with each brush of lips against his skin, rolling his hips down eagerly to get Hendery as deep inside him as he can. Hendery matches his efforts, bottoming out in a swift thrust that leaves them both moaning. </p><p>“Fuck, Hendery - you have no fucking clue how hard that was.” YangYang’s gasping, shifting against the sheets. Hendery slips a hand between him and the bed, pressing at the small of his back to make him arch, curving his stomach up away from the mattress. The angle shifts Hendery’s cock inside him, and he lets out a broken cry as it presses into his prostate. </p><p>“Do you think anyone guessed?” The whisper is loud in YangYang’s ear, Hendery’s lips attached to his neck. “Do you think they noticed you falling apart?” YangYang whines, shifts around, feels his stomach tighten at the thought. “Do you think they noticed you being such a slut?” </p><p>“Fuck.” YangYang throws his head back, arching further to press their chests flush together, hot skin to hot skin. “Hendery...” He’s dripping sweat down his forehead - another telltale sign that anyone could have picked up on. He’ll blame it on a broken AC unit. </p><p>“You’d like that, you’d like it if they talked about it. You want them to know that your headache was utter bullshit.” Hendery picks up his pace, moving to rest his weight on his hands, bracketed on either side of YangYang’s head. He hovers above him, eyes half-lidded, ready to pounce. Each slap of their hips together jolts YangYang further up the bed. “You want them to know I was fucking you.”</p><p>YangYang twists, cock aching to be touched. His hands dart to scratch deep lines up Hendery’s back, marking him in pretty patterns. He watches Hendery’s eyes flutter closed, feels his legs start to shake. YangYang tightens the bracket of his thighs around Hendery’s waist and leans up to kiss him. </p><p>Hendery’s teeth bite into his bottom lip and YangYang’s silent pleas are answered when he wraps a hand around his dick, thumbing gently over the tip and tightening his fingers just under the head. Hendery nudges in deep, stills his hips, and it’s the return of the overwhelming need for <em>more </em>that makes YangYang come. </p><p>He gasps into Hendery’s mouth and spills out over his fist, letting out stuttered moans and feeling so <em>full </em>and sated. He hopes someone noticed. He hopes he didn’t hide it well, despite all the terrible things that could happen to his career if that were true. He wants Hendery to fuck him in plain view of the world, spread him open on camera and finger him to completion. </p><p>Hendery laughs against his lips, still rocketing against his ass. “I will baby, I’ll do it all. Whatever you want, whatever gets you off.” YangYang realises he’s said it all out loud, flushes even deeper all down his chest and feels his spent cock twitch against his stomach. Hendery doesn’t let up, fucks him through the aftershocks, makes him jolt and twist around underneath him each time he bruises up against his prostate. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight,” it’s a growl, Hendery moving to dig his teeth into YangYang’s throat just under his Adam’s apple, and YangYang feels Hendery’s hips stutter, somehow managing to convince his exhausted muscles to clench even harder around Hendery’s dick. </p><p>Hendery drives it home one last time and comes with a muffled shout, back arching so they’re pressed together chest to chest. YangYang groans, digging his nails into Hendery’s waist. He feels Hendery’s cock pulsing deep within himself, wishing absently that they hadn’t used a condom. He wants Hendery to eat him out on camera, come in his ass and then lick him clean in front of thousands of viewers. He whines, presses closer, aches against the pressure stretching his rim but never wants it to leave.</p><p>Hendery’s breath falters out against his heated chest. YangYang can see his arms shaking at the strain of holding himself up and he sighs, tapping at Hendery’s waist for him to pull out. Hendery sits up and does so, watching YangYang’s legs jerk at the sudden emptiness. He ties off and discards the condom, and bends to press a kiss to the underside of YangYang’s thigh before scooting up the bed and collapsing beside him. </p><p>Hendery winds a leg between YangYang’s own and throws an arm across his chest, leaning in for a kiss. They’re sweaty and sticky and YangYang is exhausted from all the physical and mental strain he’s been through in the past hour. </p><p>“That was insane, you were right.” </p><p>YangYang turns fully on his side with a grin, still having enough energy to lord this admission over Hendery. “Can you say that last part again? I didn’t quite catch it.”</p><p>Hendery rolls his eyes and squeezes at YangYang's waist, eyelashes fluttering when YangYang leans in and traces the tip of his tongue along the seam of Hendery’s lips. </p><p>They kiss gently, Hendery’s hand coming up to cup YangYang’s jaw, until YangYang remembers that Kun texted him earlier. “Oh - I’m gonna get my phone.” He rolls over on top of Hendery, straddling his hips as he scrabbles among the sheets where he discarded the device. Hendery’s hands slide up the long, lean length of his thighs as he searches, a gentle smile fixed on his face. </p><p>When he finds it, he collapses with a huff back onto the pillows. Hendery’s questioning look fades as he watches YangYang open his thread with their leader. They both swallow, weighted silence falling over the room as they take in the picture and the attached message.</p><p>Ten’s eyes are watery, looking up at the camera from between Kun’s legs. His mouth is stuffed full, Kun’s cock sitting heavy between his lips. </p><p>
  <em>Look at him~ all worked up from watching your live. He told me what you and Hendery were doing. Very naughty Yangie~ It got us both excited to think about what we couldn’t see while you were talking~</em>
</p><p>YangYang turns to muffle his groan in the crook of Hendery’s shoulder. “God. You’re gonna be the death of me one day.”</p><p>Hendery grins, snaking his arm around YangYang’s delicate waist to hold him close. They’ll think about the repercussions later. They’ll fret and worry as they scroll through Twitter and see the clips of every single one of YangYang’s sighs replayed thousands of times, they’ll laugh and raise an eyebrow when Xuxi asks if it was worth it once Ten tells him the story, but for now, they are content. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i did a deep search and dont think there are many fics with this pretense in the nct/wayv fandoms which is kind of surprising ngl. cause this shit is hot. i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it ;) </p><p>kudos and comments are always appreciated!! especially if theyre talking about yangdery being kinky little fucks!!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/divinerenjun">twt</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/divinerenjun">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>